Phoenix Rising TRADUCCIÓN
by desam13noaynessie
Summary: Durante la batalla final de Naruto contra Sasuke, utiliza el poder que le dio Itachi para limpiar el alma y el cuerpo de Sasuke de la oscuridad, convirtiéndolo en un bebé recién nacido, sin recuerdos de su pasado. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo puede Naruto mantener esto en secreto?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Aquí vengo con la traducción que le prometí a Misaki, lectora de mi fic "El destino". Espero que esta historia os guste tanto como a ella y como a mi. La verdad es que jamás me había dado por traducir nada, pero realmente merece la pena leer esta historia. Nos leemos en un mes... subiré un capitulo por mes como en mi otra historia "El legado de Kakashi" hasta que terminé un par de las que tengo subiendo... después subiré cada quince días en las dos historias, tanto aq2uí como en el legado... Sin más os dejo con esta pequeña introducción de la autora... espero reviews, ya que las traducciones no son fáciles neee? **

* * *

_**Tengo el consentimiento de la autora "Kai Maciel"para su traducción... abstenerse con mensajes de plagio o algo así... ya que tengo su permiso desde hace unos meses...**_

_** Os dejo su profile...**_

_** u/2262596/**_

* * *

Lo siento si tengo faltas de ortografía, soy humana y las cometo... aun que intento correguirlas y mejorar mi escritura. En especial en esta historia que es una traducción...

* * *

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el gran creador del manga de Naruto. _

_**La historia original es de Kai Maciel, yo solo la traduzco al español.** _

* * *

_Summary: _Durante la batalla final de Naruto contra Sasuke, utiliza el poder que le dio Itachi para limpiar el alma y el cuerpo de Sasuke de la oscuridad, convirtiéndolo en un bebé recién nacido, sin recuerdos de su pasado. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo puede Naruto mantener esto en secreto?

* * *

**Final del sueño**

**夢の終わり****(Yume no owari)**

Cuando Tsunade anunció la muerte de Uchiha Sasuke, la sala entera se llenó de silencio.

Todos los ninjas en la sala sabían que, eventualmente, Sasuke sería asesinado, pero la noticia era todavía un choque. Especialmente para aquellos que se habían graduado con él.

Shikamaru suspiró profundamente y observó a Ino llorar suavemente, mientras Choji trazab lentos círculos sobre su espalda. No muy lejos, detrás de ellos, Neji y Tenten miraban solemnemente a la Hokage con una expresión resignada. En cuanto a Lee, él sólo podía mirar al suelo.

Shino permaneció impasible y Kiba miró a Hinata, quien no podía ocultar el dolor que sentía por Naruto y el resto del equipo 7.

Kakashi colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Sakura y la miró con tristeza. Ambos sabían que la muerte de Sasuke no podía evitarse, sin embargo, significó el final del verdadero equipo 7. Nunca jamás podrían estar todos juntos, nunca completarían más misiones juntos... El sueño que habían tratado de obtener durante casi cuatro largos años de duro trabajo, había muerto durante las primeras horas de la mañana del 23 de julio. De la mano de Uzumaki Naruto.

La persona que se había esforzado tanto para traer a Sasuke, el que nunca dejó de creer en él, terminó siendo forzado a ser su verdugo.

Sakura sentía le que los ojos le ardían y un nudo se formaba en su garganta, solo de pensar que Naruto tendría que soportar esa carga para el resto de su vida, y no podía evitar sentirse culpable. Después de todo, ella misma había sido incapaz de matar a la ex compañero.

Sai y Yamato permanecieron un poco aparte de Sakura y Kakashi, sabiendo que nada de lo que les dijeran, les podría consolar. Necesitaban tiempo para llorar la muerte de Sasuke antes de que pudieran continuar con sus vidas.

Después de comunicarles a todos los ninja, Tsunade les despidió y regresó de nuevo a su despacho. Cuando Shizune le preguntó si necesitaba algo, ella le mandó a buscar algunos informes. Cuando su asistente salió, Tsunade tomó la carta que recibió de Naruto y la leyó de nuevo. Tsunade invocó la rana que le había traído la carta, y le dio una carta que había escrito en secreto.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

A miles de kilómetros de Konoha, Naruto recibió la carta que Tsunade le había enviado. Después de leerla, él suspiró con alivio. Todo había ido según lo previsto.

Sabía que ahora, el nombre de Sasuke Uchiha sería borrado de los libros Bingo alrededor del mundo. Los pueblos cancelarían las órdenes de su captura y asesinato y, con el pasar los años, se olvidarían de él y los crímenes que había cometido.

Al recordar a su equipo y todos los amigos que había dejado en Konoha, Naruto se sintió culpable. Él esperaba sinceramente que Sakura no estubiera llorando. Sabía que ella era más fuerte, que ella lo superaría y podría avanzar, tal como lo hizo cuando Sasuke traicionó a Konoha cuando eran niños.

Naruto sabía que no sería capaz de volver a Konoha tan temprano, o incluso tener contacto con los compañeros que había dejado. Después de todo, él les había mentido.

Junto a él, bajo las sábanas de un viejo futón de la pequeña habitación de la Posada que se hospedaba, Sasuke se había dormido rápidamente.


	2. Decisiones

Hola! Gracias por vuestros mensajes y la aceptación de esta traducción, os aseguro que no os arrepentiréis de leerla, la escritora "**Kai Maciel**"es muy buena...

_Mizore Morisato,_** siento que la actualice una vez almes, pero las actualizaciones mas alante son largas y bueno me cuesta dejarlas perfectas... la verdad es que gracias por comentar y me alegra que te guste esta historia tanto como me esta gustando a mi. Realemnte es lo que más me llamó la atención, Sasuke siendo un bebé y criado por Naruto jejeje te aseguro que es muy interesante... nos leemos cuidate sayooo...Guest, gracias por tus palabras, me alegra que te guste la traducción, cuidate sayoo...**_milk goku,_ **gracias por comentar, los capitulos son más largos, cada vez un poco más, nos leemos cuidate sayoo... , Gracias por tus palabras, aquí dejo el siguiente capi traducido, cuidate sayooo...**_July-duendecillo,_** Gracias por tus palabras, la escritora también se pasa por aquí y espero que le guste vuestros reviews tanto como a mi que solo soy la traductora, si Sasuke bebé, e smuy interesante y me encanta el humor con el que trabaja Kai Maciel, cuidate sayoooo**_,...Salex,_** Hola Nee-chan, jaja me alegra ver que también estas en la traducción muahha como hermana de sangre no me abandonas en ningún proyecto neee? ya sabes, poco a poco que lso capis son largos y sabnes que quiero traducirlos lo mejor que pueda... nos leemos ne el escritorio de al lado Nee-chan... aishiteru... sayooo...**_karolita,_ **holaa! pues si jejeje me encantó tanto que me propusieron traducirla y eme aquí... con est alocura jajaja espero que te guste tanto como a mi... cuidate sayooo**_...dog,_** Gracias por tus palabras, espero leerte de nuevo, cuidate sayooo...**

* * *

Misaki como siempre abajo... jajaj ya se esta haciendo costumbre.

* * *

_**Tengo el consentimiento de la autora "Kai Maciel"para su traducción... abstenerse con mensajes de plagio o algo así... ya que tengo su permiso desde hace unos meses...**_

_**Os dejo su profile...**_

_**u/2262596/**_

* * *

Lo siento si tengo faltas de ortografía, soy humana y las cometo... aun que intento correguirlas y mejorar mi escritura. En especial en esta historia que es una traducción...

* * *

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el gran creador del manga de Naruto. _

_**La historia original es de Kai Maciel, yo solo la traduzco al español.** _

* * *

_Summary: _Durante la batalla final de Naruto contra Sasuke, utiliza el poder que le dio Itachi para limpiar el alma y el cuerpo de Sasuke de la oscuridad, convirtiéndolo en un bebé recién nacido, sin recuerdos de su pasado. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo puede Naruto mantener esto en secreto?

* * *

**Decisión**

決定(Kettei)

**Varios meses antes**

Uzumaki Naruto despertó de su siesta debido a una explosión poderosa en la pared de su apartamento. El edificio junto a su casa, aún estaba siendo reconstruido después del ataque de Pain y el ruido constante irritaba a Naruto ¡Todo lo que quería era una siesta!

Maldiciendo para sí mismo, el rubio se levantó lentamente de su cama y salió al balcón. El sol estaba a punto de bajar y el cielo estaba cambiando a un color rosa azulado. Las calles de Konoha todavía estaban llenas de gente: hombres tomando bebidas frías, mujeres de compras y niños jugando. Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír a un grupo de niños pequeños que hablaban emocionados acerca de como iban a ser ninjas.

"Voy a ser super fuerte!" gritó uno de ellos. "Al igual que el Sannin! Todo el mundo va a saber mi nombre! "

"¡Baka! ¡No estás aún en la Academia!"

"¡Voy a hacerlo! ¡Ya verás!"

"Mi Nii-san dijo que soy muy bueno en lanzar shurikens" dijo uno de ellos, brillando con orgullo. "Voy a ser un gran shinobi al igual que él y Otou-san".

Otro chico saltó delante de sus amigos y extendió sus brazos.

"Quiero ser un héroe, un gran ninja" dijo "Al igual que Naruto-sama!"

Los otros muchachos comenzaron a reir, alegando que no había manera de que pudiera ser tan fuerte.

"Naruto-sama salvó al mundo! Mi Tou-san dijo que él es el ninja más poderoso del mundo! No hay manera que tú puedas ser como él"

"Nuh-huh!"

"Naruto-sama va a ser el siguiente Hokage! Así que dejar de decir estupideces!"

Naruto se rió un poco y vio a los niños desaparecer detrás de una esquina. Konoha todavía estaba siendo reconstruida tras el ataque de Pain, pero, afortunadamente, el pueblo no sufrió grandes daños durante la cuarta guerra Ninja. Había logrado mantenerla a salvo.

Madara estaba muerto. Akatsuki fue disuelta. Kabuto desaparecido...

Sasuke...

Los ojos de Naruto se volvieron vacíos, recordando a su antiguo camarada. Regresó a su habitación, se sentó en el borde de su cama y recogió su foto favorita. A diferencia de la realidad, las imágenes no cambian independientemente el paso del tiempo.

"Sasuke... Realmente me hubiera gustado haberte podido salvar"

Su pelea contra Sasuke fue la batalla más difícil y más intensa que nunca había tenido. Cuando Naruto se adjudicó la victoria, Sasuke estaba tumbado en el suelo desconcertado, incapaz de creer que había sido derrotado por el Dobe que tanto detestaba.

Naruto había tendido su mano para Sasuke, lleno de esperanza, pensando que él le había salvado de su odio, su oscuridad... Al reconocer su fuerza, estaba seguro de que Sasuke se daría cuenta de que Naruto era su amigo. En su lugar, Sasuke lo miró, con los ojos llenos de furia asesina y vergüenza antes de desaparecer en el bosque.

Y Naruto... lo había dejarlo ir.

Sasuke fue buscado como un criminal internacional durante meses por cada pueblo único en el mundo. Las órdenes eran matarlo en cuanto lo tubieran a la vista, pero Sasuke nunca fue encontrado, era como si hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Hasta hace dos meses...

"Guren-san! Vamos a ir a comer algo!"gritó la voz familiar de un niño desde fuera.

"Calma... Comeremos en un segundo."

Reconociendo las voces, Naruto dejó su casa y corrió a la calle. No muy lejos de donde estaba los vio.

"Guren! Yukimaru!"gritó el ninja rubio, corriendo hacia ellos.

Guren miró sorprendida antes de dar una amplia sonrisa a Naruto, Yukimaru simplemente sonrió feliz.

"Bueno, bueno... cuanto tiempo sin verte" dijo la mujer orgullosa, mientras sostenía la mano de Yukimaru suavemente al mismo tiempo.

"Naruto-san!" exclamó Yukimaru.

"Es bueno verlos por fin!" declaró Naruto recordando la última vez que había visto a Guren, cayendo en un lago rodeado de su propio cristal. " Realmente me asustasteis."

"Lo siento Naruto-san... No fue mi intención asustarte..." Yukimaru parecía verdaderamente molesto.

"Bah! Está bien! Me alegro de que estes bien!"

La sonrisa de Guren creció aún más. "Todavía es el mismo idiota!"

¿"Qué los trae aquí chicos? De Turismo?"preguntó Naruto, curioso. Guren y Yukimaru se miraron con el ceño fruncido.

"Qué tiene de malo?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Nosotros... Llegamos a Konoha para ofrecer alguna información", explicó Guren. "Acabamos de regresar de la Oficina de la Hokage."

Naruto parpadeó.

¿"Información? Acerca de qué?"

Guren suspiró ruidosamente.

"Acerca de Uchiha Sasuke..."

Naruto sintió que su corazón latía más rápido y su boca se secaba.

"A cuántos ha... matado esta vez?" preguntó.

Guren miró a los ojos de Naruto y se detubo ¿Cómo podía decirle eso?

"Unos 300 aldeanos y unos pocos ninjas... "

Naruto sintió sus ojos arder. ¿300? Fue incluso más que la última vez!

"Nosotros pasabamos por allí, cuando vimos los supervivientes tratando de huir de la aldea. Yukimaru y yo fuimos allí. El Uchiha... estaba... riendo alrededor de los cadáveres, gritando tu nombre. "

Naruto tragó saliva. "No de nuevo..."

"También parecía estar hablando con su hermano y sus padres, como si estubieran allí animandole... Entonces... él desmembró a un niño... Espero que ya estubiera muerto... "

Naruto no podía oír nada más; no quería escuchar más. Pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que conocer las atrocidades de Sasuke, porque... Sasuke estaba matando a causa de él.

"Lo siento Naruto".

No era difícil darse cuenta de que Sasuke fue responsable de la destrucción de los pueblos. Fue recreando la masacre del Clan Uchiha en cada uno y obtenía gran placer con ello. La mayoría de las heridas estaban hechas por el Chidori; Kakashi había hecho las observaciones por sí mismo. El jutsu que había creado para proteger a los seres queridos, ahora estaba siendo usado para destruirlos. Naruto sabía que su sensei se sentía culpable por enseñarle a Sasuke el jutsu que estaba utilizando para poner fin a tantas vidas.

"Pero no tan culpable como yo.»

Sasuke estaba tratando de recrear la batalla. Los relatos de los sobrevivientes de los doce pueblos que él había aniquilado, eran esencialmente lo mismo: un chico con los ojos rojos, entró en el pueblo y declaró que iba a reducirlo a polvo. Cuando los aldeanos intentaron atacar, les mató antes de comprometerse con todos los demás. Hombres y mujeres, jóvenes y viejas, nada detuvo al Uchiha, todo lo que se cruzaba su camino era asesinado por su Chidori, quemados vivos o aplastados por un monstruo negro que le envolvió como un demonio protector, Susanoo.

Y Sasuke solo se reia. El muchacho que Naruto recordaba y admiraba como un hermano, a quien daría voluntariamente su propia vida, se había convertido en un monstruo. Sasuke mientras mataba, gritaba un mensaje para Naruto, declaba que era el más fuerte, que Naruto era un cobarde, un enclenque que había logrado ganar sólo por una cuestión de suerte.

"Ves Naruto?" gritaba con una sonrisa diabólica desfigurando el rostro que una vez fue tan atractivo. "Tú nunca fuiste más fuerte! Nunca! Ven, lucha conmigo y te lo demostraré! ¡ VEN Y LUCHA CONTRA MÍ, HIJO DE PUTA!"

Naruto había querido intervenir, pero Tsunade no se lo permitió, era demasiado peligroso y podría estar dando a Sasuke exactamente lo que quería: atención y sentido de poder sobre él. Otros ninjas intervinieron, no sólo de Konoha, sino también de todos los pueblos conocidos. La cifra de muertos aumentó, la locura le dio fuerza al último Uchiha.

Naruto no podía escuchar más. Después de decir adiós a Guren y Yukimaru, pasó directamente a la nueva Oficina de la Hokage. El edificio era muy similar al anterior y todavía olía a pintura fresca,

observando el nuevo look, no se dio cuenta de las mirdaas curiosas de los ninjas al pasar. Naruto abrió la puerta de la Hokage de golpe.

Tsunade y Shizune estaban en la Oficina, rodeadas de montañas de documentos que amenazaba con caer sobre ellas como una avalancha de papeñes blancos. Cuando Tsunade vio al rubio, lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

"Naruto! ¿Que significa todo esto?"ella gritaba intensamente, mientras Shizune se extremecía por los gritos.

"Baa-Chan, no puedo quedarme por más tiempo! Voy a encontrar a Sasuke, incluso si es sin su permiso!"

Tsunade se recostó en su silla y resopló con irritación. Tenía la sensación de que Naruto se presntaría hoy.

"Ya hemos tenido esta conversación, Naruto" dijo ella, tratando de mantener la calma. "¿Quieres que te deje ir y luchar contra él?"

"Soy el único que puede derrotar a Sasuke!" Naruto respondido. "Tú los has dicho".

«Pero quieres derrotarlo tú solo! ¿Te imaginas la estupidez de lo que eso significa? "

"Enviar más ninjas contra él sólo resultará más muertes... Sasuke... Sasuke es mi responsabilidad; Quiero tratar con él solo".

Tsunade descansó sus codos sobre la mesa y miró a Naruto los ojos. El muchacho había crecido, no había duda de eso, no obstante Naruto todavía era un niño y los niños cometen errores.

"¿Eres capaz de matarlo, Naruto? ¿Aceptarías la misión de eliminar a Sasuke Uchiha? "

Naruto tragó saliva. La pregunta le golpeó como una bofetada. ¿Él podría matar a Sasuke?

Durante la guerra había estado tan cerca de morir y matar a su mejor amigo, sabía que él sería capaz de conseguir ambos. Pero ir tras Sasuke ahora, no sería una misión para convencerlo de volver a casa... no tenía hogar, demasiados crímenes había cometido. Todo el mundo quería verlo arder... y el no iba a parar hasta que el mundo entero ardiera.

Naruto imaginó su sueño de ver al equipo 7 de nuevo y riendo juntos, preparándose para una nueva misión. Kakashi-sensei con su libro pornográfico en mano, Sakura-chan entre ellos sonriendo, Naruto siempre tratando de llamar la atención sobre él, mientras Sasuke lo llamaba Usuratonkachi. Todos deberían ser Chuunins ahora; Sasuke probablemente sería un Jonin. Tendrían el mayor registro de misiones exitosas, Sasuke finalmente podría permitirse reconstruir su clan, Sakura se convertiría en el mejor ninja médico en la tierra y Naruto sería nombrado Hokage.

Así era como las cosas deberían haber sucedido...

Recordando el viejo equipo, Naruto finalmente se dio cuenta la cruda realidad. Había sido tan estúpido, tan ingenuo. Itachi estaba en lo cierto; era sólo un niño lleno de sueños imposibles.

"Sabía que Sasuke nunca volvería... el odio de los Uchiha, lo había consumido completamente. "

"Así que... ¿Naruto?"

Naruto levantó la vista y miró a la Hokage con determinación abatida.

"Sí Baa-chan. Acepto. "

* * *

**Misaki,** como siempre gracias por apoyarme... realmente te agradezco que me recomendaras esta historia y que comentaras lo de la traducción... ya que gracias aeso estoy leyendo una historia magnifica. De verdad te agradezco todas esas palabras qu etienes de halagos para mi... cof cof... me sonrojas... jajaja... lo de mis libros, bueno pronto subiré unos cuantos a amazon Kindle en e-book... así que si sientes mucha curiosidad allí estarán este año 2013... ojala llegue a tantos como los de la autora orginal jejej eso significaria que las castellano parlantes sabemos apreciar muy buenas historias... y que más decirte a ti, mi niña... sip tengo más historias y mi hija y mis libros, pero me entusiasma mucho escribir para vosotras, las desconocidas de todas partes del mundo... con cada review, llenais un espacio en mi corazón inolvidable... y muchas veces soys las que me ayudais en mi día a día a seguir aquí, luchando en mi vida... jejje no te puedes quejar, subo aquí y en el destino, así que ya sabes a leer y leer... como regalo de fin de año... cuidat emucho y te deseo lo mejor para este 2013... y que tengamos muchos mas mensajes de estos si? un fuerte abrazo, muchos besos y nos leemos pronto...

Feliz año a todas las lectoras, aquí os traigo una nueva actu como regalo navideño... nos leemos el año que viene.. jejejejjemuchos besos y abrazos a todas y mis mejores deseos para este 2013...


	3. Renace de las cenizas

_**Hola! gracias a todas por vuestros comentarios, en especial a Kai Maciel... gracias. Bueno ya es uno, así que aquí traigo un nuevo capitulo... muy, muy, muy... interesante... espero que os guste tanto como a mi... cuidaros y muchos besos. **_

* * *

_Salex,** Ohaio Nee-chan! sip Sasuke se ha vuelto completamente demente jajajajaj yo también apoyo a Naruto en su decisión jajaj ay la autora también me dejó descolocada al ver a Gfuren y Yukimaru en la aldea jajajaja y bueno aquí va otro capi Nee-chan... espero que este te guste tanto como a mi... y sobretodo el final jajaja nos leemos en el escritorio de al lado... besets dewwww... **milk goku,** gracias por tus palabras, bueno aquí veremos que hace Naruto... nos leemos y gracias por apoyarme en este traducción... sayooo...** Hagane Yuuki,** sip este también me dejo sin palabras, pero el que viene más todavía... La autora e smuy buen ay por eso decidí traducirlo cuando me lo pidio Mikasi... cada vez te irá sorprendiendo más y más... así queaún te queda por sorprenderte... Y bueno todas tus dudas se resuelven aquí... y respecto a lo del traductor... yo empecé a hacerlo para leermela y al final decidí traducirlo primero como dios manda, porque cuando llevas más de diez capitulos leyendo frases sin sentido alguno por la mala traduccion de un traductor online, te rayas y te cansas... jejje... este capi ya e smás largo... tiene 9 pag de open office... poco a poco son más largos... bueno gracias por tus palabras hacía mi por traductora y hacía la autora original... nos leemos...**.tekubi-kashu16,** bueno contestandote a tus preguntas, si... traduciré cada capitulo que ella suba, ya tiene 64 jajaja así que por ahora esos 64 serán traducidos, así que igual cuando llegue yo a 64 ya lo ha acabado y todo.. jejeje... te digo lo mismo que a Hagane... yo intenté leermelo en ingles traducido por un traductor y en el capitulo 10 u 11 me raye mucho de leer frases incoherentes o incompletas, así que decidí traducirlo y sorprenderme a la misma vez que vosotras... así que siento decirte que no puedo spoilearte jajajajja y bueno gracias a ti por leer mi traducción... pero como siempre digo... el merito total es de Kai... besazos y nos leemos ne? **_

* * *

_**Misaki como siempre lee abajo...**_

* * *

_**Tengo el consentimiento de la autora "Kai Maciel"para su traducción... abstenerse con mensajes de plagio o algo así... ya que tengo su permiso desde hace unos meses...**_

_**Os dejo su profile...**_

_**u/2262596/**_

* * *

Lo siento si tengo faltas de ortografía, soy humana y las cometo... aun que intento correguirlas y mejorar mi escritura. En especial en esta historia que es una traducción...

* * *

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el gran creador del manga de Naruto. _

_**La historia original es de Kai Maciel, yo solo la traduzco al español.** _

* * *

_Summary: _Durante la batalla final de Naruto contra Sasuke, utiliza el poder que le dio Itachi para limpiar el alma y el cuerpo de Sasuke de la oscuridad, convirtiéndolo en un bebé recién nacido, sin recuerdos de su pasado. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo puede Naruto mantener esto en secreto?

* * *

**Renace de las cenizas**

リボーン灰の中から(Hai no naka kara umarekawaru)

Eran casi las cinco de la madrugada, cuando Naruto se despertó de un sueño inquieto y lleno de pesadillas. Sin alegría alguna, suspiró, se vistió y fue a desayunar, aunque los alimentos insistian en quedarse atascados en su garganta.

Su humilde equipaje, consistía en una mochila con unos cuantos cambios de ropa, algo de comida, una manta, varios pergaminos y algunas armas.

Tras acabar el desayuno, Naruto agarró la mochila que estaba preparada en la cama y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta... fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la imagen de su equipo. El joven rubio atrapó el marco y miró la fotografía.

El anciano fotógrafo, acababa de terminar de preparar la cámara y miró con impaciencia a los jovenes genins. Kakashi-sensei tuvo que calmar a los dos muchachos si quería la foto para ese día.

"Bueno, entonces! Vamos a tomar una fotografía para el recuerdo"Dijo Kakashi a sus estudiantes nuevos y muy malhumorado,.

"¿Por qué tengo que tomar una foto junto a él ?" Naruto murmuró, apuntando airadamente a Sasuke.

"Esa es mi línea, usuratonkachi". Sasuke contestó malhumorado.

"Vamos... se trata de un reglamento "Kakashi dijo, tratando declamarse lo suficiente.

"Estoy feliz por poder tomar una fotografía con Sasuke-kun "Sakura se giró hacia Sasuke, sonriendo con toda sus fuerzas.

Naruto sonrió de inmediato.

"Yo... ¡Yo también! ¡Estoy muy feliz de tener una fotografía con Sakura-chan!", dijo el rubio.

La sonrisa de Sakura se desvaneció.

"Sensei...", dijo. "Deja a Naruto fuera".

"¡Ah! No..." Naruto lloraba, horrorizado por la idea.

Sasuke rió entre dientes, por lo que Naruto se volvió hacia él.

"No te rías!"gritó el rubio enfadado.

"¿Qué? Sasuke contestó, arrugando su ceño.

Kakashi suspiró. Rezó a los dioses para el equipo mejorara, o de lo contrario tendría una jubilación anticipada. Se suponía que iban a ser ninjas, no un montón de mocosos malcriados.

El fotógrafo ya estaba preparado para tomar la foto, Kakashi agarró las cabezas de dos muchachos y les obligó a guardar silencio.

"Basta, ustedes dos"dijo el sensei, girando su cabeza hacia la cámara. "¿No veis que estais preocupando al fotógrafo? Hei! Esto va a quedar para el recuerdo, así que sonrian!"

Sakura se encontraba en medio de ellos, sonriendo radiantemente para la cámara, mientras que los dos muchachos se miraban el uno al otro.

"Sonría, por favor!"

Y el fotógrafo tomó la foto.

Naruto sonrió ante el recuerdo y miró el reloj. Eran las cinco y media de la mañana.

Abrió el cajón de la cómoda y puso la foto en el interior, hacia abajo.

Al llegar a la puerta de la aldea, Naruto estaba preparado para la posibilidad de encontrar a alguien que se hubiese enterado acerca de su misión. Tsunade le había dado su palabra de que iba a dejarlo ir solo, y no dejaría que nadie se enterara sobre su paradero, ni sobre su misión, hasta que terminara. Nadie podría interferir.

Al atravesar la puerta, se aseguró de que nadie lo estaba siguiendo y saltó a los árboles. No quería decirle a sus amigos por diversas razones, sabía que eso era de ser poco egoísta por su parte: Si ellos se enteraban, querían ir con él y ayudarlo. No era que no apreciara su ayuda, o que pensara que era superior a ellos, sino todo lo contrario. Naruto no quería arriesgarse a ver a cualquiera de ellos asesinado por Sasuke; él nunca podría vivir con la culpa. Si alguien tenía que morir, ese sería él.

"Perdóname, Sakura-chan" pensó amargamente. "Perdóname por ir solo, a poner fin a nuestro sueño de tener nuestro equipo de nuevo."

Sentió que sus ojos le ardían, Naruto se maldijo, y se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. "Deja de ser un bebé! Las lágrimas no solucionan nada! "

Gracias a su alta resistencia, Naruto no necesito más de dos semanas para llegar a la tierra de las montañas, un pequeño país muy poblado, al norte de tierra del fuego. Se obligó a comer y dormir porque sabía que lo necesitaba, pero cada vez que veía un pueblo devastado o un sobreviviente desconsolado en uno de los muchos pueblos que constituían el país, determinaba que iba a viajar sin interrupciones antes de colapsar de agotamiento.

Según informes de Tsunade, Sasuke atacaba las aldeas desde el atardecer, hasta el amanecer y siempre en las noches de luna llena. Estaba tratando de recrear la masacre del clan, con él controlando la situación. Naruto había intentado entender cómo funcionaba la mente de Sasuke, pero él sabía que su corazón, exigia que otros a sufrieran como sufrió él. Además, Sasuke sabía que tarde o temprano, Naruto se involucraría.

"Él piensa que soy estúpido y predecible".

Durante una breve parada en una posada, Naruto escuchó rumores de un ninja joven que se dirigía al oeste, hacia las montañas más altas del país. La gente estaba preocupada, ¿y si fuera el criminal que atacaba las aldeas?

Naruto miró un calendario colgado en una tienda de recuerdos y sentió como su garganta se cerraba. Era 22 de julio y una noche de luna llena.

Víspera del cumpleaños de Sasuke Uchiha.

Olvidandose de desayunar, Naruto se apresuró a saltar a los árboles.

Ya era de noche cuando vio el humo elevándose en el cielo oscuro. Naruto sintió que los pies le dolían, pero luchó por caminar más rápido, las píldoras de soldado se le habían terminado hace horas y se maldijo a sí mismo por no traer más.

Era demasiado tarde para salvar a la aldea; ninguna de las pequeñas casas había sobrevivido al Katon. Naruto sintió que se le revolvía el estómago, cuando detectó el olor de la carne quemada. Al entrar en el pueblo, tuvo que protegerse la cara con los brazos, el calor era demasiado fuerte como para respirar, pero tenía que asegurarse de que los aldeanos habían sobrevivido.

"¿Hay alguien aquí?" -gritó tan fuerte como ó tan fuerte como pudo.

Naruto casi saltó al sentir algo bajo sus pies. El cadáver de una joven estaba justo delante de él, ella había sido diseccionada. Naruto había pisado lo que quedaba de sus intestinos.

"Sasuke... No... No... No..."

Antes de que Naruto pudiera reaccionar, oyó un grito desesperado en medio del ruido ensordecedor de la madera quemándose. Siguiendo los gritos (y haciendo caso omiso de los cadáveres) Naruto llegó a lo que quedaba de una mansión, que debería haber pertenecido a la líder de la aldea. Una mujer estaba de rodillas en el suelo, agarrando a un niño que parecía tener no más de cinco años de edad. Ambos estaban cubiertos de hollín y sangre. Naruto supuso que pertenecían a los cuerpos que estaban justo en frente de ellos: un hombre y un muchacho mayor.

Fue entonces cuando lo vio. Uchiha Sasuke estaba frente a la ardiente mansión, con chokuto apuntando hacia la mujer.

Estaba mucho más delgado de lo que Naruto recordaba, su cabello estaba sucio y desaliñado, y con la ropa llena de suciedad y sangre. Pero lo peor era su cara, llevaba su Sharingan activó, y tenía una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, como un demonio del infierno.

"Por favor... Ten piedad..."sollozó la mujer a sus pies, agarrando al niño aterrorizado. "Por favor..."

¿"Misericordia? ¿Por qué debo tenerla? Maté a todos los demás, ¿por qué debo dejarte vivir? "Le preguntó Sasuke, mirando a la mujer como si fuera basura.

"Mi hijo ... por favor perdona a mi hijo ... me puedes matar ... pero ... no a Kosuke. Haré lo que sea. ¡Por favor! Ya he perdido a mi marido y mi hijo mayor …"

La mirada de Sasuke no revelava más que desprecio hacia esa mujer y su hijo, que sollozó agarrando su falda. Su sonrisa desapareció y regresó a su habitual expresión de indiferencia.

"No merecen mi atención", dijo con frialdad. "Salir de mi vista antes de que me arrepienta!"

Temblando, la mujer recogió a su hijo y corrió por la calle. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la esquina, Sasuke activa su Chidori y se lanzó contra su espalda. Naruto agarró su muñeca en el último instante y la mujer, sorprendida, casi cayó al suelo.

"¡Corre!" Naruto gritó. "Huye mientras puedas!"

Sin necesidad de ningún estímulo, ella se levantó y desapareció en medio del humo.

Naruto soltó la muñeca de Sasuke y se alejó del kunai que iba directo a él. Sasuke usó su otra mano para atacar. Con una distancia segura, Naruto finalmente miró a su mejor amigo a los ojos.

"Así que finalmente llegaste ... Me preguntaba cuánto tiempo me iba a costar para que vinieras", dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa burlona en sus tensos labios. Naruto permaneció en silencio, no había nada más que decir.

A Sasuke no le gustó la reacción.

¿"No vas a decir nada, Naruto? ¿Finalmente nos reunimos después de meses y no tienes nada que decirme? ¿No hay gritos? ¿No vas a preguntarme por qué maté a todas estas personas? ¿No vas a convencerme de volver a tu preciosa villa? Así podemos ser un puto equipo feliz "

Naruto cerró los ojos y respiró hondo antes de contestar.

"No hay nada más que pueda decirte, Sasuke. Ahora lo sé ..."

"¿Crees que estas jugando con inteligencia, Naruto? ¿A quién te crees que engañas? ¿Crees que eres tan especial por haberme golpeado, ¿no? Tú solo eres una mierda que no vale ni la pena! Si no fuera por el Kyuubi, sólo serías un ninja de segunda clase! "

Naruto se quedó callado. Kakashi-sensei le había dicho que Sasuke tenía una superioridad y un complejo de inferioridad, por lo que se creía superior a todos los demás, pero se derrumbó por completo, cuando fue derrotado. Despreciaba a los que eran más débiles que él y odiaba a los que eran más fuertes, obsesivamente pensando en nuevas maneras de matar y ser capaz de convencerse de que era el más fuerte una vez más.

Naruto se quedó callado, pero la paciencia del Uchiha se agotó completamente. Sasuke saltó hacía él para pelear con Taijutsu, seguido por varios Chidoris. Naruto no perdió el tiempo y entró en el modo sennin, utilizando la energía que uno de sus clones almacenaba fuera de la aldea.

La batalla fue intensa y finalmente, ambos salieron fuera del pueblo. Sasuke ya había invocado el Susanoo, sin embargo Naruto, no usaría el poder del Kyuubi. Naruto había tenido suerte y no había sido alcanzado por el Amaterasu, pero sabía que la suerte se le estaba acabando.

Sus sospechas se confirmaron, cuando cometió el error de mirar a Sasuke a los ojos. Su Mangekyou Sharingan eterno, estaba listo para su próximo ataque.

"Tsukuyomi!

Entonces sucedió.

Naruto casi instantáneamente supo que algo había salido mal con el genjutsu. En lugar de encontrar un ambiente de tortura, Sasuke y él estaban rodeados de miles de plumas negras. Pero lo extraño fue que las plumas salían de su propio cuerpo. Sasuke lo miró, con los ojos bien abiertos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, Naruto?"

"'Yo... No sé...!"

Las plumas cambiaron de dirección y envolvieron a Sasuke completamente, girando a su alrededor como un tornado. Sasuke intentó usar el Susanoo para escapar, pero tan pronto como tocó las plumas de la criatura dejó escapar un grito animal y desapareció por completo.

"¡ No! ¡joder! ¡No! ¿Qué estás haciendo, Naruto? ¡Hijo de puta! ¿Qué coño es esta técnica? No puedo activar el Susanoo! "

Naruto se soprendió al igual que Sasuke.

"Yo no estoy haciendo nada!"

"¡Mentiroso!"

Antes de que Naruto pudiera contrarrestar su argumento, las plumas negras habían dejado de salir de su cuerpo. Aquellas que no habían girado en torno a Sasuke, comenzaron a fusionarse dando lugar a una forma negra.

Los ojos de Naruto y de Sasukese abrieron con asombro. Las plumas negras habían formado una figura humana, que pensaron que nunca volvería a ver: Itachi Uchiha.

"Nii-san?" Sasuke gritó en incredulidad.

Naruto no podía evitar pensar que era un genjutsu. ¡Itachi estaba muerto! ¡No era posible! La última vez que se habían visto mutuamente, fue cuando lo resucitó Kabuto con el Edo Tensei.

¿Podría ser un genjutsu de Sasuke? Si era... ¿por qué parecía tan sorprendido con ello? ¿De qué manera podría ser una tortura Itachi para Naruto?

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Naruto-kun..."Dijo Itachi suavemente.

"¿Itachi? Tú... tú estabas muerto! ¿Esto es un genjutsu? "Preguntó Naruto.

"No es un genjutsu", explicó con calma, sin mirar a su hermano menor. "Aunque se podría decir que fue gracias al genjutsu de Sasuke que estoy aquí".

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"¡Itachi! Dejar de hablar con él! "Murmuró Sasuke. Itachi lo ignoró.

"¿Recuerdas nuestra última reunión?"

Naruto por fin se dio cuenta, todo era obra del cuervo que había ingerido aquel día ... este era el "poder" que Itachi le había dado.

"Para poder usarlo y que se manifestara este poder; Sasuke tenía que usar Tsukuyomi contra ti, con mis ojos. Estas fueron las condiciones necesarias".

"¿Te refieres a ese cuervo con el ojo de tu amigo?" Preguntó Naruto.

Itachi asintió.

"Sí. Estás decidido a salvar a Sasuke, así que puse un segundo poder dentro de ti por si acaso."

"Nii-san!" Sasuke gritó detrás de ellos. "Nii-san! Vamos a matarlo juntos, Nii-san! Cuando muera, podemos destruir Konoha! Ellos nunca se reirán de nosotros otra vez, matemoslos juntos y limpiemos el nombre de los Uchiha! Tou-san va ha estar muy orgulloso de mi, por fin me mirará! "

Itachi miró a su hermano lleno de tristeza.

"Nunca quise que las cosas terminaran de esta manera, Naruto-kun", explicó. "Todo lo que quería era que Sasuke volviera a la villa como un héroe... él era el único de nuestro clan, que no había sido dañado por la codicia, así que puse todas mis esperanzas en él".

Naruto no sabía qué decir. Itachi estaba siendo honesto, lo sabía.

"Nuestro padre estaba tan obsesionado con el poder que me obligó a traicionar al pueblo. Mientras que se aseguró de que yo seguía siendo fuerte y fiel al clan, Sasuke fue ignorado casi por completo. No importaba que Sasuke fuese el mejor de su clase en la Academia, o si necesitaba un miembro de la familia que lo acompañase... nuestro padre no lo vio. Estaba demasiado obsesionado con hacer al clan los nuevos líderes de Konoha. "

"Deja de hablar con él! Ellos siempre nos ponen a un lado, "recriminó Sasuke, ignorando lo que su hermano había dicho, excepto lo que él quería oír."Siempre han despreciado a los Uchiha! Somos más fuertes, más inteligentes y más dotados que nadie en ese pueblo estúpido. ¿Perolo van a pagar, ¿verdad Nii-san? Ellos desearán no haberse metido nunca con el clan Uchiha!"

Las plumas negras comenzaron a girar más rápido. Un haz de luz blanca salió del tornado y agarró el brazo de Sasuke. Después de eso, agarró su pierna. En cuestión de segundos, Sasuke estaba completamente inmovilizado por las cuerdas de luz.

"Naruto-kun... Lo siento por todo el dolor que te causé. Espero algún día que puedas perdóname. Desde esta noche... no tendrás que luchar contra Sasuke nunca más. "

Sasuke trató en vano de liberarse de las cuerdas.

"Nii-san! ¿Qué pasa? "Gritó, empezando a sentir miedo por esa extraña situación. Su mente, retorcida por la locura, señaló vagamente que Itachi no sólo le hacía caso omiso, sino que también podría tener algo que ver con las plumas negras.

Una luz blanca había rodeado a Naruto y se dio cuenta que sus orbes azules observaban a Sasuke. Empezó a sentirse mareado, y muy, muy cansado.

Antes de perder la conciencia Naruto logró mir a Itachi, que le sonreía con su habitual delicadeza.

"Por favor... cuida a mi hermanito."

Naruto se desmayó.

Sasuke siguió intentando liberarse de las cuerdas, pero éstas parecían aferrarse a él con más fuerza. Varios orbes azules que su Sharingan identificaron como chakra, rodearon el tornado de plumas. Sasuke sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrerle desde la cabeza a los pies, y de repente, se sentió mucho más ligero.

Itachi se acercó a su hermano y lo miró profundamente a los ojos. En un primer momento, los labios de Sasuke se comprimieron con furia, mirandolo fijamente con una mirada fulminante, pero esto fue poco a poco desapareciendo, dando paso a una expresión confundida y agotada.

Sasuke se sentía muy enfadado, triste, traicionado... pero... él sólo no podía recordar por qué. Su hermano lo miraba impasible. ¿Por qué no le ayudaba?

"Nii-san... ¿Qué...?"

"Shhhh... Cálmate Sasuke ", respondió. "Estarás bien."

Sasuke sabía que no había sido detenido, pero no podía recordar cómo había llegado hasta allí. ¿Había habido una pelea? No recordaba haber luchado. Su hermano estaba allí con él, así que estaba a salvo, ¿verdad? Había alguien más allí ... ¿o lo había imagindo? Sasuke se sentía tan confundido.

Itachi había muerto ... no ... estaba vivo, había sido un espía de Konoha y con Madara, mató a todos los miembros del clan ... Itachi mató al clan ... Sasuke tenía que matar y vengar a todos ... es por eso que tenía ... ¿se unió a Akatsuki? No ... se había unido a Orochimaru y se fue de Konoha ... para hacerse más fuerte ... Naruto había venido tras él para detenerlo ... Itachi fue a Konoha a por Naruto ... Gaara se había escapado del examen de Chuunin y tuvo que derrotarlo, pero Naruto y Sakura estaban allí también ... Kakashi le enseñó el Chidori pero sólo podía usarlo 3 veces al día ... el sello maldito le dio el poder, pero era muy difícil de controlar ... el hombre serpiente lo mordió en el cuello ... todo el equipo se iba a morir, el hombre serpiente era demasiado poderoso ... él iba a participar en los exámenes de Chuunin, pero no tenía mayores preocupaciones, los oponentes eran Gaara y Rock Lee, pero no estaba preocupado ... Había sobrevivido a las agujas del muchacho enmascarado ... Naruto finalmente moriría si él no actuaba rápido ... el hombre contra el que luchó Kakashi, era muy fuerte ... Zabuza ... Naruto casi muere en el camino a su primera misión fuera de la aldea, lo que es un idiota ... ¿por qué tiene que pertenecer a un grupo de idiotas? Maldito equipo ... un idiota y una niña molesta ... ¡no necesitaba un equipo! Trabajaba mejor solo ... él realmente tenía que graduarse ese año, no podía perder el tiempo ... ¿cuando se graduó? ¿Podría realmente hacerlo?

Itachi observó a Sasuke a los ojos, como su vida iba girando hacia atrás. Como los años desaparecian del cuerpo de su hermano y su mente se borraba. Sasuke ya había olvidado a Akatsuki, a Madara, y la verdad sobre los Uchiha, se olvidó de la lucha contra Itachi y todas las técnicas que había aprendido de Orochimaru. Por último, se olvidó que había traicionado a Konoha ...

Los ojos de Sasuke, que hasta ahora permanecían con el Eterno Mangekyou Sharingan activado, se transformó en un proyecto de Sharingan de tres aspas, luego dos, uno ... hasta que sus ojos se volvieron negros como el carbón. Sasuke se había olvidado de cómo activar el Sharingan.

Sus brazos y piernas estaban volviendose cada vez más pequeños, sus huesos contrahiendose, los músculos que había adquirido después de semanas de entrenamiento se desvaneció, cada vez más pequeños y más débiles, hasta que fueron tragados por la camisa blanca y los pantalones que amenazaban con caer al suelo junto con la cuerda que usaba como cinturón. Su rostro era cada vez menos definido, dando lugar a la aparición de un niño. Las cuerdas vocales reducidas, haciendo que su voz madura y profunda se volviera más alta. La vellosidad que adquirió durante la pubertad retrocedido y desapareció, dejando sólo pelusa. Sus dientes permanentes volvieron a entrar en las encías: primero los molares, caninos y luego, finalmente, los incisivos. Los dientes de leche aparecieron, pero finalmente también volvieron a su lugar por encima de la dentición adulta.

Los pantalones de Sasuke cayeron al suelo, y la camisa apenas se aferraba a su cuerpo cada vez más pequeño. Su cabello volvió a crecer en el cráneo, dejando sólo un poco de pelo negro fino en la parte superior de su cabeza. Los músculos de sus piernas se hicieron más débiles, y se derrumbó hacia atrás en posición sentada.

La grasa de bebé siguió apareciendo en los muslos, los brazos y el cuello. Sasuke finalmente se volvió incapaz de sentarse y cayó de espaldas, con su camisa "ahora gigante" que cubría su cuerpo. Sus brazos y piernas perdieron su coordinación, sus músculos perdieron fuerza y control, sus movimientos cada vez más desiguales y grandes.

Sasuke olvidó todas las técnicas ninja que alguna vez aprendió; se olvidó de lo que significaba la palabra "ninja". No sabía su dirección, la forma de hacer cálculos matemáticos, ni leer ni escribir, dibujar, cómo distinguir el paso del tiempo, la forma de distinguir a las personas y los objetos, la forma de vestir ... ¿Olvidó el nombre de su hermano y sus padres? se olvidó el nombre de las cosas ... fueran objetos con colores, colores sin nombre ... se olvidó de su propio nombre ... se olvidó de todas las palabras ...

Su cuerpo se olvidó de cómo alimentarse. Se le olvidó cómo respirar mientras sus pulmones se desinflaban y se llenaban de líquido amniótico ...

Finalmente ... la oscuridad. Él no sabía nada.

Naruto se despertó con un gran dolor de cabeza. Todavía aturdido, sepreguntó en qué tipo de cama había dormido. Se había torcido el cuello y su espalda ledolía.

Dolia, un fuerte dolor en la parte posterior de su cabeza le hizo gemir y llevar su mano a la herida.

"¿Me golpeé la cabeza?" -preguntó antes de darse cuenta de que había dormido sobre las malezas en el exterior. "¿Qué demonios?"

El sol se alzaba detrás de las montañas. Sus rayos iluminaron el pequeño claro donde estaba Naruto, haciéndole arrugar la frente para acostumbrarse a la luz. Podía oír las aguas del arroyo cercano y olía la hierba húmeda del rocío.

También sintió el inconfundible olor de la madera quemada.

Villas ... casas quemadas ... Sasuke ...

Por último recordó, lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, Naruto se puso de pie de un salto y miró alrededor. El claro estaba desierto y no había señales de Itachi o Sasuke. Las plumas que salían de su cuerpo habían desaparecido también.

"¿Estaba soñando?" pensó. "No ... no fue un sueño ... Pero entonces, ¿dónde está Sasuke?"

¿Había Itachi matatado a su hermano? Si era así, ¿dónde estaba el cuerpo? ¿Qué pasó anoche?

Entonces se dio cuenta de un pequeño círculo de hierba quemada a pocos metros de donde se encontraba. La espada de Sasuke, todavía húmeda por el rocío y manchada de sangre, brilló a su lado.

Naruto se movió hacia el círculo. La memoria volvió a él como un relámpago, y recordó el tornado de plumas negras, también todo lo que le había sucedido a Sasuke que había estado allí. Mientras se acercaba, Naruto sintió que su corazón latía más rápido, se sentía sin aliento. Entonces vio la ropa ...

Era la ropa de Sasuke, no tenía ninguna duda. La camisa blanca estaba manchada de sangre, tierra y suciedad, los pantalones morados justo encima. Una de las sandalias estaba encima de los pantalones, mientras que la otra se ocultaba bajo ellos. El dueño de la prenda en cuestión, no podía ser visto en cualquier parte.

Naruto siguió caminando, con la cabeza llena de preguntas sin respuesta. ¿Dónde estaba Sasuke? ¿Qué había hecho Itachi? ¿Habría hecho a Sasuke desaparece? Él no tenía conocimiento de ninguna técnica que fuera capaz de borrar a una persona sin dejar rastro ... Pero Itachi era conocido por ser un genio, él podría haber creado una técnica. El Sharingan es capaz de todo ...

La ropas de Sasuke estaban justo delante de él. Por un momento, Naruto se rió ante la idea de un furioso Sasuke caminando desnudo, exigiendo su ropa de vuelta. La idea de que Sasuke había muerto le golpeó con la fuerza de un kunai en el pecho. La risa se convirtió en sollozos y Naruto se puso de rodillas delante de la ropa que había pertenecido a su mejor amigo. Las lágrimas no tardaron en correr por sus mejillas, cayendo al suelo ya mojado. Los sollozos se convirtió en gritos de dolor.

Los ojos del rubio ninja estaban tan hinchados que no se dio cuenta del pequeño movimiento debajo de la camisa de Sasuke. Algo pequeño estaba tratando de deshacerse del trapo sucio. Naruto contuvo un sollozo cuando oyó un gemido ahogado frente a él.

Parpadeó confusó, Naruto miró a su alrededor buscando lo que provocaba el ruido. Unos segundos más tarde, se oyó un grito. A raíz de los sonidos, se dio cuenta de que el grito provenía de la camisa de Sasuke. Por último, observó los movimientos debajo del tejido. Con la mano temblorosa, Naruto agarró de la camisa y lo movió un poco.

Sus ojos azules se abrieron con sorpresa e incredulidad. Situadó en el centro de la camiseta, gritando con todas sus fuerzas, había un bebé recién nacido. Su piel era de color púrpura y estaba cubierta con una especie de baba transparente y sangre, sus ojos se cerraron herméticamente y se llenaron de lágrimas, sus pequeños brazos y piernas ondeaban en el aire sin poder hacer nada.

Un nuevo niño, había nacido en el mundo.

* * *

**MISAKI:**

Me alegra mucho saber que te fue bien en tu examen... Yo también adoro a Sasuke Uchiha jajaja te cuento un secreto? llevo tatuado en mi muñeca el pai-pai de los Uchiha.. el Kanji de Gaara, el simbolo de Konoha y los kanjis de Amateratsu... jajajja... pero Shhhtttt jajajajja si quieres verlos, estan en mi facebook.. solo debes buscarme por Desam Pastor y verás un dibujo de Minato en portada jajajaa... y como ya te dije, si quieres que te avise de las actus, agregame atu Face y te aviso mujer... así no te pierdas ninguna actu... neee? Mi decisión sería muy dificil... no se que contestar.. pero supongo que me esforcaría en ayudar a mi amigo hast acierto punto... lo ayudas una, dos, tres, cuatro y hasta cinco... pero si después no quiere cooperar.. no sé que haría la verdad... Mi hija esta con broquitis servera ahora... pobrecilla lleva cinco días encerrada en casa y esta que se sube por las paredes... sniffff y bueno a ella le llegaron muchos regalos jejej y a mi unos pocos jajajja... aquí en el roscón de reyes es el muñeco o la faba... una faba es una haba cruda... quien le toca el muñeco se pone la corona y a quien le toca la faba paga otro roscon.. pero de todas formas en mi casa no nos gusta algo tan dulce, así que no nos lo comemos jejejej... bueno amiga mia... como siempre reciclo esos besos y abrazos y una vez más, gracias por recomendarme esta maravillosa historia de** Kai**... nos leemos pronto... cuidate mucho... si me agregas al face, ponme un mensaje privado diciendome quien eres nee? Kisssssss


	4. Alucinado

Hola! Siento el retraso chicas... en compensación por ello, a principios de Abril, habrá igualmente nuevo capi traducido...

_Kai Maciel_**, gracias como siempre por dejar tu mesaje..y por tus ánimos en la traducción jejejej... nos leemos... **_Tekubi-kashu16_**, Gracias, la verdad es que hay veces que las frases debo rebuscarlas para que queden mejor en español jajajajaja Yo no recomiendo leerlo directamente de Google por eso jajajaj hay frases que no tienen coherencia jejeje y bueno si todo va bien, también traduciré las paralelas a esta...si Kai me da permiso, claro! Y bueno no es Yaoi, pero es un fic estupendo y muy buena trama. Jajajajaj I love you por leer la traducción y comentarla jejejej sayooo.**_..diana_**, gracias a tipor leer y comentar esta traducción, a ver si conseguimos más lectores, ya que la original en ingles por Kai, tiene muchos jajaja cuidate sayoooo... **_Noahs,_** Gracias a ti por leerlo y comentar. Naruto papi jajajajja yo me rei mucho con eso jajajajja cuidate... **_Salex!_** Ohayo Nee-chan, si te parecio buena la descripcion,te parecera buenisima su reacción aquí...te encantará como a mi Nee-chan, nos leemos en el escritorio de al lado..**_.Goten trunks,_** Gracias por tus palabras y leer la traducción, nos leemos... **_Adhii Uchiha,_** con Sakura? Aún falta mucho para eso jajajajja así que espero leerte por aquí jajajaj gracias por tu comentario...nos leemos cuidate, sayooo...**_ aliz26mtz_**, hola! bueno aquí esta la conti, siento el retraso, pero como ya dije,habrá un nuevo capi pronto... a principios de abril traeré otro capi traducido de esta maravillosa historia, nos leemos y gracias, cuidate sayoooo.**

_Misaki, tú lee abajo como siempre, desaparecida...ò.ó jajjajaja_

* * *

_**Tengo el consentimiento de la autora "Kai Maciel"para su traducción... abstenerse con mensajes de plagio o algo así... ya que tengo su permiso desde hace unos meses...**_

_**Os dejo su profile...**_

_**u/2262596/**_

* * *

Lo siento si tengo faltas de ortografía, soy humana y las cometo... aun que intento correguirlas y mejorar mi escritura. En especial en esta historia que es una traducción...

* * *

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el gran creador del manga de Naruto. _

* * *

_**La historia original es de Kai Maciel, yo solo la traduzco al español.** _

* * *

_Summary: _Durante la batalla final de Naruto contra Sasuke, utiliza el poder que le dio Itachi para limpiar el alma y el cuerpo de Sasuke de la oscuridad, convirtiéndolo en un bebé recién nacido, sin recuerdos de su pasado. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo puede Naruto mantener esto en secreto?

* * *

_**Alucinado**_

**訳 の 分から ない こと を する ****(Wake no wakaranai koto o suru)**

Miedo...

Estaba tan asustado...

Se había sentido cómodo en la oscuridad, era lo único que recordaba. Vagamente recordó estar en un lugar cálido, húmedo y oscuro durante mucho tiempo y luego ... dolor ¡Mucho dolor! La oscuridad era segura, pero se acordó de que se sentía mal ... Él no quería volver allí, así que trató de salir, pero le dolía tanto ... Y luego se acabó.

Ese nuevo mundo era demasiado aterrador.

Sintió algo áspero e incómodo a su alrededor. Al moverse, notó algo sobre él y entró en pánico. ¡No quería estar allí! ¡Tenía miedo! ¡Una desconocida "cosa" estaba sobre él, y no podía salir! Las emociones eran demasiado fuertes y por instinto, lo único que hizo fue llorar.

Por primera vez, abrió la boca y gritó. Sus pulmones se llenaron de aire, y supo que estaba respirando. Sintió algo cálido en sus ojos, y que poco a poco se iba deslizando por su rostro.

Durante lo que pareció una eternidad, no pasó nada y gritó aún más fuerte. El miedo que sentía por lo desconocido, aumentó hasta el punto de ser insoportable. Todo lo que sentía era por el miedo a desaparecer. Se sentía tan mal ...

Por último, la desagradable "cosa" se había ido y una luz blanca brillante iluminó su rostro. Le pareció oír algo, pero los sonidos eran demasiado débiles. Finalmente, sintió una sensación nueva, molesta y fría. Su piel húmeda y pegajosa se estremeció con la corriente de aire. No podía abrir los ojos, la luz era demasiado fuerte.

Entonces, gritó por la comodidad, por la seguridad.

Sintió que algo caliente lo tocaba y lo levantaba en el aire, antes de que lo inclinaran hacia algo igualmente cálido. Después de varios movimientos, algo blando estaba envuelto alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo frío. Sintió un olor que no le pertenecía a él, sino a la persona mucho más grande que lo sostenía. Su pequeña nariz inhalaba el olor, con ganas de conocer, ya que el instinto le decía que eso sería lo más cercano a un lugar seguro.

Finalmente, dejó de llorar. La persona que lo sostenía hizo varios sonidos, su voz era agradable y le gustó. Trató de abrir los ojos, aunque apenas podía ver... excepto la silueta de la persona que lo sostenía. Al sentirse seguro con esa persona, cerró los ojos y cayó en un sueño profundo.

**O-o-o**

Naruto no podía creer lo que veía ¡En medio de la ropa de Sasuke, había un bebé recién nacido!

Parpadeó varias veces, cerró los ojos y frunció su ceño. No, no era un sueño. El bebé todavía estaba delante de él, llorando ante sus ojos. Naruto se preguntó si era un genjutsu, pero eso no tenía ningún sentido.

Al darse cuenta de que el bebé era real, Naruto se preguntó quién sería. ¿De dónde havía salido? ¿Por qué estaba allí?

El niño siguió llorando, era una criatura pequeña, su piel de color morado ya se estaba volviendo más rosada, ¡pero aún se veía raro! Parecía un perro sin pelo, excepto por el fino pelo negro...

"¿Pelo negro?"

Naruto se sobresaltó y miró al bebé más de cerca. La idea parecía ridícula, pero no podía quitársela de la cabeza. En primer lugar, Itachi aparece de la nada, a continuación, utiliza una técnica desconocida y ahora se encuentra con un bebé en el lugar exacto en el que Sasuke había desaparecido ...

"¡De ninguna manera! ¡Era imposible!"

El bebé seguía llorando, su cuerpecito indefenso temblaba de frío y de miedo. Le temblaban los labios, tenía los puños apretados contra su cara como si quisiera protegerse a sí mismo, y los pies alzados en el aire. El pecho y el vientre subían y bajaban como si estuviera teniendo problemas para respirar.

Naruto estiró los brazos hacia él y le tocó el vientre pegajoso como si quisiera asegurarse de que era real.

"¿Sa-Sasuke?" Preguntó Naruto.

El niño no mostraba señales de haberle oído. Sus manos y pies estaban azules por el frío. Naruto tenía miedo de cogerlo, no sabía cómo hacerlo ... ¿y si le duele? Sin embargo, un gemido de angustia del niño pequeño le obligó, casi instintivamente, a poner una mano debajo de la cabeza del niño y otra debajo de su trasero, levantando así al bebé en el aire y abrazarlo cerca de su pecho.

¡Era tan ligero y tan pequeño!

"Sasuke ... eres tú ¿no es así?" El rubio le preguntó al bebé, que pareció calmarse un poco cuando lo recogió, pero no respondió a Naruto. "¿Qué demonios te ha pasado? ¿Por qué estás así?"

El bebé se calmó, pero seguía llorando y temblando de frío. Naruto no entendía por qué Sasuke (¡y estaba seguro de que era Sasuke!) Seguía llorando. ¿Estaba herido?

Naruto examinó el cuerpo de su mejor amigo, en busca de heridas. La sangre que cubría al bebé no se parecía a su ... Observó donde debía estar el ombligo de Sasuke. Naruto gritó: ¡Sasuke tenía el intestino hacia fuera!

Naruto entró en pánico, cuando se dio cuenta de la larga tira de carne que salía del ombligo de Sasuke. Incluso trató de ponerlo de nuevo, pero no pudo ... era como si esa "cosa" fuera parte de su vientre.

"¿Qué ...? ¡Yo no hice esta herida Sasuke! ¿Cómo diablos te has hecho daño así? ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer?"

Sasuke seguía sin responder. Llorando y gimiendo de frío. El bebé se acurrucó más cerca de Naruto, con una de sus manos aferrándose a la chaqueta para recibir más calor.

Desesperado por hacer sentir mejor a Sasuke, Naruto se quitó la chaqueta con la mano libre y envolvió al bebé.

"No te preocupes, Sasuke", dijo el ninja rubio, sosteniendo al niño entre sus brazos. "Todo estará bien ... vas a estar bien ..."

Poco a poco, el bebé dejó de llorar. Abrió suavemente sus ojos ónice, llenos de lágrimas, y miró a Naruto.

"Vas a estar bien, Sasuke" Susurró Naruto.

Naruto se quedó mirando a Sasuke con una mirada de asombro en su cara, parecía más tranquilo. Continuó meciendo a Sasuke hacia adelante y hacia atrás, sin entender por qué con ese gesto se calmaba.

"No tienes que tener miedo ... yo estoy aquí."

El niño cerró los ojos de nuevo. Poco después, su respiración se hizo más regular, al conciliar el sueño.

Naruto pensó que Sasuke se había desmayado por el dolor. Preso por el pánico, miró de un lado a otro buscando a alguien que lo ayudara.. No había ni un solo pueblo en un radio de 50 km.

"¿Qué voy a hacer?"

Desesperado, Naruto hizo lo único que recordaba. Dejó cuidadosamente a Sasuke en el suelo, y se mordió el dedo pulgar, hasta que salió sangre. Hizo unos sellos con las manos y tras eso, las colocó sobre el suelo.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

En medio de una nube, apareció un sapo de color naranja oscuro. Al ver a Naruto, el sapo sonrió con valentía.

"¿Hola? No me has llamado por un tiempo ..."

"¡Gamakichi! ¡No hay tiempo para hablar", interrumpió Naruto, volviendo a recoger a Sasuke. "Necesito que me hagas una invocación inversa!"

Gamakichi parpadeó, sin comprender.

"¿Eh? ¿Pero por qué tan de repente ...?"

"¡Date prisa!"

"Está bien, está bien ... cálmate, maldita sea!"

Naruto miró a Sasuke que parecía estar durmiendo pacíficamente. Entonces se dio cuenta de la espada y la ropa.

"¡Espera!" Pidió el rubio al sapo, que estaba a punto de llevárselo.

"¿Y ahora qué?"

"Usa tu Katon contra esta ropa".

"¿Qué? ¿Qué te crees que soy? ¡Quema tú tu basura!"

"Esto es serio, Gamakichi!"

"Bien, bien", inhalando profundamente, Gamakichi quemó la ropa de Sasuke. Cuando las llamas se extinguieron, sólo quedaron las cenizas.

"Perfecto" pensó Naruto. "Nadie va a encontrar nuestro rastro."

"¿Algo más?"

"No ... puedes hacer la convocatoria".

Con una explosión de humo, Gamakichi desaparecido. Naruto cogió la espada y miró al niño dormido.

"Lo siento ... Sasuke, te prometo que te voy a comprar algo de ropa nueva."

Sasuke continuó durmiendo. Naruto golpeó el suelo con el pie con impaciencia, maldiciendo a Gamakichi por el retraso. ¡La vida de Sasuke estaba en peligro, por el amor de Dios!

Finalmente, Naruto fue rodeado por el humo y desapareció. En aquel claro, lo único que quedaba eran las cenizas de la ropa de Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

**Como dice Kai en su nota de autora...¿Os imaginais que es ese trozo de carne que le cuelga? jajajajja me reí demasiado con ese trozo jajajajja **

* * *

**MISAKI:**

Gracias como siempre por preocuparte por mi niña! y bueno mis tatoos puedes verlos en mi face desaparecida jajajjajajaj.

Bueno la historia va bien la verdad... la verdad es que sin Yaoi o Seso esta historia es única... y me alegro de que personas castellanoparlantes como yo, puedan leerla... cuesta traducir muchas frases para que tengan coherencia en español, pero bueno, poco a poco se hace jejejej... La verdad es que Kaiha creado con Itachi al hermano perfecto y ese jutsu ha sido realmente bueno.. ni Kishimoto como tu has dicho jajajjaja... respecto a las otras historias... cuando acabe esta y si Kai me deja, tal vez las traduzca no sé... ten en cuenta que yo también tengo un monton escribiendolas por ahora.. tengo El Destino, el fruto de tu vientre, el legado de Kakashi (Aun que ese no tenga exito jajajjaja ) ¿Donde estoy?, este Y uno de Edward y Bella... espero acabarun par pronto, ya que tengonuevas ideas de fic de Sasusaku y de Kakasaku... jejejje... y tal vez uno de Neji Ten... Aun que por ahora estoy algo frustrada... con el del legado... jummm... pero bueno... si puedo traduciré todo aquello que pueda y lo compartiré con mis hermanas castellano parlantes... cuidate mucho, muchos besos y abrazos rerereciclados... y espero leerte pronto nee? a todo esto...¿ por qué no te creas una cuenta oficial con el nombre de Misaki? Así serías avisada por email y demás de las historias que te gusten o te este leyendo jejejejje... mi hermana al final se la ceró porque se perdia actus de otras historias.. y asísiempre esta al tanto de todas aquellas que le interesa... un gran beso y cuidate cielo... sayooo...


End file.
